Clone Trooper
Bio Clone Troopers, or simply "Clones" (later Stormtroopers), are armored cloned soldiers who were cloned from the DNA of the merciless bounty hunter known as Jango Fett, which were developed by the Kaminoans for Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and which made up the soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic. All of which were unsuccessful (such as the Null-class ARC Troopers), except one: the former rogue Mandalorian warrior known as Jango Fett. Though, it wasn't until after Jango Fett's success, he slowly descended into corruption and assassinated Jedi Master Syfo-Dias as a result of him wanting to take advantage to keep the army for himself (including having an unaltered clone serving as his own son; Boba Fett); that he'd be issued as the supreme leader for the Clone Troopers after having an agreement with Count Dooku (hence, the events revolving around Dooku and Jango Fett's betrayal and furthermore abandoning the Republic as depicted in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones). After several improvements from the previous Null-class ARC Troopers (and various other failed or defective clones), the first successful batch of Clone Troopers were cloned in-time for whenever needed. But weren't deployed until Geonosis, which was the start of the Clone Wars. They were also originally engineered and trained for the Republic the whole time, yet Count Dooku and the Seperatists '''attempted to take control of the once secret army''' numerous times under Darth Sidious' command. Beginning Of The Clone Wars The Clones were first deployed in the wake of the First Battle of Geonosis, were formed to create the Grand Army of the Republic and augment the forces of the Jedi Knights in combating Count Dooku and his droid armies. Although they were they were all''' identical in appearance''' at first, the Clone Troopers eventually learned how to read individuals by slight differences in facial and behavioral quirks. But a strategy was developed by Jedi General (formally Padawan Commander) Anakin Skywalker, who developed a system of having organized and distinct units of Clone Troopers, and the option to have them''' become distinct from one another (such as having different decals, haircuts, markings, helmet attachments, etc.) as well as nicknames to avoid confusion between one another. Hence, the very first Clone to consist of such traits being Alpha-17. End Of The Clone Wars Towards the end of the Clone Wars, tensions began to rise between the Seperatists and numerous other factions (such as the Shadow Collective); aside from numerous conflicts that aroused which caused much stress and corruption between the newly-enlisted Phase 2 Clones. One of the many conflcts which occurred even resulted in the discovery of Order 66 by ARC Trooper Fives; resulting in a chip inplanted in many selected Clones by the Kaminoans, while others were basically trained to follow said list of orders (such as the loyal and strict Commander Cody). Hence, once Order 66 became issued, the vast majority of Clones instantly became Imperial Stormtroopers of the '''501st Legion "Vader's Fist", or the armed forces of the Galactic Empire; betraying Jedi and the Republic entirely under Darth Sidious' deception, which then led to the Great Jedi Purge. Though, as the Great Jedi Purge continued on towards around 10 to 5 BBY, new technology began to develop for the Empire, and the newly-engineered Phase 3 Stormtroopers remained under-trained due to Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin, and the Imperial Council disagreeing with the need for specialized Clone Troopers (as a result of over-estimating the might of the massive army dominating the galaxy). Appearance The Clone Troopers wore three main phases of armor (two during their service to the Republic, and two during their allegiance to the Galactic Empire), and many different specialized versions of all three phases of armor, as well as having distinguished markings, and gear. (Aside from facial features and nicknames.) They all begin having "high-fade" style haircuts once they reach adulthood like with their template, Jango Fett. These 1.78-meter-tall (6ft 2in) clones were growth-accelerated to mature twice as fast as a normal human, and aged by 2 years every month. And out of all the clones, was Jango Fett's personalized unaltered "son", known as Boba Fett. Armor The Clone Troopers originally wore Phase 1 armor, which was designed by Jango Fett and the former Death Watch warriors. The armor proved to be uncomfortable on some of the Clone Troopers, hence the idea of producing different versions and accessories of the armor for certain Clones to wear during certain battles and missions. (ARF Scout, Galactic Marine, Spec Ops., etc.) Towards the end of the Clone Wars Era, the Clones began wearing the much-improved Phase 2 armor. To whom different versions were also produced, but weren't used as often due to only certain squads and battalions (Stealth Squad; 21st Nova Corps.) wearing the armor. Eventually towards the middle of the Galactic Civil War, the Clone Troopers became known as Imperial Stormtroopers, who wore Phase 3 armor, which was recycled from the previous phases of armor. It was lightweight,and defended well, but because of how undertrained the Clones became, they lacked focus, resulting in their deaths and defeat. Specialized Armor The Clone Troopers also had special versions '''of armor, out of the '''different phases '''of armor. '''BARC- (Biker Advanced Recon Commando) Phase 2 Biker Scout version of the ARC Trooper. ARC- (Advanced Recon Commando) Specially trained Clone Troopers, (who were also officers) who were deployed on special missions, and also trained other Clone Troopers. ARF- '(Advanced Recon Force) or Scout Trooper; special armor (originally helmets) meant for short-range, heavily forested, or rocky landscapes. '''Galactic Marine-' Special thermal armor designed for extremely cold, or hot environments. '''Spec. Ops.- '''Special armor (or helmets) meant for hearing distant sounds to track-down the enemy. '''SCUBBA- '''Special armor meant for underwater use. (Phase 2-version is/was recycled from Phase 1 ARF and ARC-170 armor.) Pilots '''AR-RT Diver- Recycled from ARC Gunner armor and Phase 1 ARF armor, and meant for AT-RT pilots or drivers (hence the name). ARC Gunner- '''Special armor used for ARC Troopers. '''TIE Fighter Pilot- Pilot version of Phase 3 armor, meant for piloting TIE Fighter spaceships or cruisers. AT-AT- Same as TIE fighter pilot, yet with different markings and red-colored emblems rather than silver-colored emblems and a black jumpsuit. Tank Gunner- Phase 1 and 2 Armor meant for gun operators on walker tanks, like the AT-TE. ARC-170 Pilot- '''Phase 1 and 2 piloting armor for ARC-170 Starfighters. Clone Trooper Unit Numbers Each and every Clone Trooper (as well as every Stormtrooper) has/had a '''unit number which was the main way of distinguishing or telling themselves apart from one another. Hence; "CC"' meaning', "Clone Code". They were usually printed as an invisible holocron scanner code on their wrist or forearm. The designations are often known as: CT- "Clone Trainee" for Clone Cadets ARC- "Advanced Recon Commando" for ARC Troopers CD- "Clone Director" for Imperial Stormtrooper Clone Officers CP- "Clone Personnel" for Clone Engineers who serve on Republic Starships CS- "Clone Specialist" for Clones who are enlisted Specialists or "secondary officers" and serve as medics, weapon specialists, engineers, or low-ranking officers. Officers Sergeant Lieutenant Captain Commander (See Clone Officers page for more details.) ﻿ Phase 1 Clone Wars Clone Trooper.jpg|Phase 1 armor (Clone Wars style). Standard Phase 2 Clone Wars Clone Trooper.jpg|Phase 2 armor (Clone Wars style). Temuera Morrison.jpg|Temuera Morrison as seen today. Dee Bradley Baker.jpeg|Dee Bradley Baker as seen today. Daniel Logan.jpg|Daniel Logan as seen today. Trivia/Facts The Clone Troopers were the forerunners of an armored soldier; wearing a twenty-piece set of white body armor modeled after the armor of the Mandalorian warriors. But the original design of this armor was done by the Kaminoans, who did not account for the human body's ability to sit. Thus, Clone Troopers had to stand most of the time, for sitting was uncomfortable. The armor was eventually scrapped, and the development of Phase 1 Armor was established. The very first Clones cloned by Jango Fett were the Null-Class ARC Troopers which were very unsuccessful but were trained by former New Mandalorian militia members. The Stormtroopers appear in all three Original Trilogy films, as opposed to the Clone Troopers appearing in two out of the three within the Prequel Trilogy; yet the Stormtroopers are depicted as enemies as well as the Battle Droids, to which they ironically appeared in all the films in the respective trilogies that they were featured in. Behind The Scenes The Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers were portrayed by many numerous stunt actors in the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars saga, as well as scenes in the Prequel Trilogy (stunt actors wearing motion-capture suits), while their facial appearances were modeled after film actor Temuera Morrison, with Dee Bradley Baker voicing the latter in the Clone Wars series. Actor''' Daniel Logan''' originally portrayed the young Child Clone Cadets in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and throughout the Clone Wars series (besides young Boba Fett). Dee Bradley Baker and Temuera Morrison also portray Boba Fett as an adult with Daniel Logan portraying him as a young boy and young teen. Origin The name "Clone Trooper" derives from unusual remarks about how identical the Stormtroopers in the Original Trilogy looked; to whom fans and producers often stated that the Stormtroopers were practically Clones: looking almost exactly like one another, yet it was revealed in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones that they really were cloned after all (in chronological terms). Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is actually named after the Clone Troopers; while the Clone Wars era is named after cloned droids and '''cloned humans '''battling each other, rather than being named after the Clone Troopers themselves. They were also believed to be robots or droids by fans and average people, yet they're armored human soldiers; hence George Lucas and the producers revealing so during "behind the scenes" specials from the Original Trilogy era. Appearances The Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers have appeared in many different Expanded Universe resources as well as being popular with fans and pop-culture. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (First apearance; as Stormtroopers) Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (First appearance; as Clone Troopers) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (As both Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers) Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series (and film) Star Wars: Clone Wars Microseries Star Wars Rebels (Rex, Wolffe, and Gregory only) Category:Clone Anatomy Category:Clone Trooper